


The One With Victor and Valentine's Day

by rosered00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Requests, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Anon requested: "Victor surprising Yuuri for Valentine's Day?"





	The One With Victor and Valentine's Day

     Makkachin always greeted Yuuri at the door. It had been one of the most endearing changes in his life that had occurred when he’d moved in with Victor in St. Petersburg, and it hadn’t taken him long at all to fall back into his old habit of getting down on his knees to greet his pooch upon arriving home. 

     Today though, something about the scene was different. Yuuri could feel a mirthful smile spread across his face as Makkachin bounded into the entryway wearing what looked like a knitted sweater.

     The sweater stretched over the poodle’s fluffy curls was white, for the most part, though it had two large pink hearts on it, one on the chest and the other on the smack dab in the middle of Makkachin’s back.

     Upon inspecting the sweater further, Yuuri saw that it didn’t appear to have any obvious fastenings; he couldn’t help but wonder how Victor had managed to wrangle the sixty pound dog into it. Makkachin hadn’t exactly taken kindly to Victor’s previous attempts to put clothing on him. Yuuri was truthfully a little disappointed that he missed out on what had likely been a very entertaining show.

     Yuuri was surprised to feel something sticking out of Makkachin’s collar when he bent down for his usual doggy-kisses and perform his expected ear-scratching. When he thought about it, it was strange that Makka was wearing a collar at all. Usually he only wore it when they were taking him out for a walk, but it was definitely on him now, and small piece of paper was sticking out from beneath the red leather.

     The note had another heart drawn onto it, surrounded by no small amount of glitter. Yuuri unfolded it, totally unsure of what to expect.

_      I think that what you’re wearing would look better on the floor _

_      I don’t know for certain _

_      We’ll have to test it once you pass the bedroom door _

 

_      And if you’re in for a treat _

_      I’ve got something sweet _

_      That’s more than a little fun to eat _

 

_      P.S. Don’t let Makka in, we don’t need another incident. _

 

     Victor’s poetry might leave something to be desired, but at that point Yuuri’s thoughts of desire were much more focused on the promise of whatever was waiting for them inside their bedroom.

     His hand trembled a little with nervous excitement by the it was reaching for the handle of their bedroom door.

     The lights inside were dim. Dimmer than they should have been, even with the drapes pulled over the windows. While one of the first things that he noticed, the condition of the lights quickly became one of the last thing on his mind as he glanced around the room.

     Victor was seated on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed at the knee. On the bed was a crimson comforter that Yuuri had never seen before in place of one of their usual light blue or purple blankets. All of their pillows had been replaced with plush heart pillows; there had to be at least a half-dozen of them.

      Victor himself was clad in a robe that looked silky to the touch, and was only a few shades lighter than the bedding. When Yuuri entered he was delicately lapping a mysterious dark substance from the first finger of his right hand.

     He stood when he noticed Yuuri enter the room, forgetting whatever was on his finger and cinching the robe tighter around his waist and holding it together over his chest.

     “You got my note!” he exclaimed, a familiar heart-shaped grin gracing his face. “I’ll have to give Makkachin an extra treat for being a good delivery boy!”

      Yuuri gulped, feeling a blush creep up his neck as he watched Victor move. If there was anything under that gorgeous robe, it was too thin to be noticed.

     “Did you get a new duvet?” Yuuri wasn’t sure how the question managed to slip out when it felt as though his attention was so firmly elsewhere.

      Evidently that wasn’t the response that Victor was looking for. His smile slipped into something resembling a pout. “It seemed more romantic than our normal ones.”

     “But enough of that,” he continued. He began to loosen the knot holding the robe closed. Slashes of something dark were visible behind it. Lingerie?

     “Today is a special day, Yuuri, I thought you deserved a treat too. Maybe a nice way to nurture that sweet tooth of yours.” With that, Victor shrugged the robe off of his shoulders and let it pool in waves of red fabric around his feet.

     No, it wasn’t lingerie that Yuuri had glimpsed. In fact Victor was entirely nude aside from swirling, elegant cursive that slanted across his chest and onto his belly.

_      Be Mine,  _ it read. Yuuri had just finished absorbing this when Victor turned slowly and dramatically to face away from him, revealing that his back was covered with an equally graceful  _ Valentine? _ And, he noticed as he felt his blush proceed from pink to full-on red, a large heart that rested on Victor’s spine, directly above his ass.

     “Well, what do you think?” Victor asked, looking back over his shoulder.

     Yuuri’s brain short circuited for a moment before he could put together an answer. “I think I have no idea as to how this feeds my sweet tooth.”

     Victor laughed, an adorable sound that fell as pleasantly on Yuuri’s ears as it always did. “Come here then, and have a taste!”

     Doing as he was bid, Yuuri walked up behind Victor and dipped his head to lick hesitantly at the  _ V  _ on the back of Victor’s shoulder. A rich flavour bloomed on his tongue.

     “Chocolate?” he asked as he came away. A little stripe of the dark stuff had been cleared away, revealing more of Victor’s pale skin beneath.

     Nodding, Victor turned to face him again. “Chocolate body paint,” he confirmed with another smile.

     Yuuri bent his head again, dragging his tongue over a line of the paint in a thick stripe and eliciting a moan from Victor when he brushed over his nipple. He took that as a good cue and latched onto the sensitive bud. He sucked hard, pulling the sugary sweetness from the surface of the pink flesh, aware somewhere in the back of his mind that he was guiding Victor towards their bed, pushing him down onto it.

     Victor’s breath was coming heavy by the time that Yuuri pulled off of him. “Yuuri, if I had known that chocolate was the key to getting you to suck like that,” he said, “then I would have suggested putting it elsewhere.”

     A chuckle escaped Yuuri at that. “It seems to me that I do just fine without it. I have to ask though,” he said as Victor began to help him remove his own clothing. He kicked out of his jeans quickly enough, slipping his underwear off as well before straddling Victor’s thighs. “Who helped you with this? Painted you, I mean.”

     “You know I’ve only got one friend that crazy. He happened to be in the area, on a romantic getaway with his boyfriend. Said they didn’t mind the interruption to help me out.”

     Yuuri peppered kisses along Victor’s jaw and neck while he mulled that over, taking another swipe at the chocolate on Victor’s chest for good measure. “I didn’t realize Chris was so artistic.”

     “He surprised me too,” Victor said, his voice catching a little in his throat when Yuuri’s teeth scraped some of the lettering from his collarbone. “Ha, if you keep that up I’m going to start wishing this chocolate never comes off.”

      “I had something different in mind. Turn over, please.”

     Victor all but scrambled to comply. The writing on his back was a little smeared now, but the object of Yuuri’s desire was still mostly intact.

     He attacked the heart with such vivacity that Victor squeaked in surprise and buried his face in one of the plush pillows.

     Yuuri was methodical, working his way from the top down until at last his tongue was pressing against the cleft of Victor’s ass in search of runaway drops of paint. He sat back then, letting out a satisfied sound as he surveyed his handiwork. Some of the design remained, but he could always go back for that later. There were more urgent matters on his mind at the moment. 

     “Victor,” he begged, “let me use your ass now, please?”

     His tone was so tortured that Victor was nodding his head fervently in agreement before Yuuri had finished speaking. He couldn’t exactly pretend that he didn’t want this to go further immediately as well; his hips had raised off of the bed seemingly of their own accord, all but rutting back onto Yuuri’s face.

     It felt to Yuuri like an eternity before he’d slicked up properly using the bottle of lube that Victor had set out in preparation. He seated his cock between Victor’s cheeks with a near sigh of relief, followed by a guttural moan as they began to rock their hips in tandem.

     Yuuri’s hand found its way beneath Victor’s hips, down to his cock, which he was unsurprised to find already weeping milky precum onto the comforter below. It throbbed in response to his touch. Yuuri ran a practiced palm up and down its length, testing. Victor was already so, so close, more so than himself.

     Three, four, five strokes was all it took before Victor’s body was arching underneath Yuuri’s, driving his hips down into the mattress while his breath caught for a few desperate seconds.

     “Can I cum on you? Please, Victor!” Yuuri’s own words were breathless now as he found himself fast approaching orgasm.

     Victor simply nodded again. More complicated communication was still far beyond him for the moment.

     Seconds later Yuuri was painting Victor’s back with a substance far less innocent than chocolate. 

     He eyed the mixture of paint and cum coating Victor’s skin as he came down from the high, curious. He hesitated for a moment before inwardly shrugging and bending down to run his tongue over a spot where the chocolate had begun to melt into the warm cum.

     Victor looked at Yuuri when he flopped down beside him unceremoniously. Mirth sparkled in his blue eyes, tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What, no joke about sweet and salty?”

     “Not when I know you’ll make it for me. Also, this comforter might be a write-off, I’m afraid. It’s covered in chocolate paint.”

     “It’s a good thing my dry-cleaner is a magician. I’m convinced he does sacrifices to the gods of stain removal. And he doesn’t ask questions about even the most odd stains.”

     Yuuri blinked slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Do you want to clean up?”

     “We can just shower and change the sheets tomorrow.”

     They lay in silence for a few moments, seemingly racing each other to unconsciousness. Another thought struck Yuuri just before he fell asleep.

     “Did you really get dimming lights installed just for this?”

     “Would you believe me if I said no?”


End file.
